The life of Bella Swan chapter 1
by leah1234
Summary: Bellas life has always been normol shes the kind of girl who loves attention but when she moves to forks its all great at first then it starts getting bad can edward and his family help her? Or will it be up to jacob or can nobody help her.


**this all belongs to stephenie meyer The life of bella swan- EDWARDs p.o.v**. I remember when I first fell in love with Isabella Marie Swan it was our freshmen year at forks wouldnt give me the time of I decided it was time for me to change,I dindnt do it only for her i also did it for my two other siblings Alice and emmett and our 2 best friends Rosalie and jasper,I know they must be embaressed of me though theyd never admit i did it I started dressing better and stoped acting like a loser and became popular by 11th grade i could have any girl i wanted besides i ever wanted was her and now shes left me with nothing besides an empty shell im sorry to say is my youre probly wondering what happend how i ended up like this well let me tell you the story it isnt a very happy one but she wouldve wanted me to be the one to share it. **Bellas p.o.v.** I remember when i realized i was in love with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen it was the last year i ever saw could have any girl he wanted but unfortunatly picked me an empy shell. Chapter 1 It all started on Sept. 18th the day that I started our freshmen year at forks highschool.I had just moved from Arizona to live with my father Charlie who is the chief of police I moved in with him because i miss him and decided to give mom and phil(new stepdad) some space .Anyways I decided to get there early to get my schedule for school. I had just gotten a new(well new to me) truck and got to see a good friend named Jacob Black. I have an old Chevy truck and i love it .As i got there i realized how easy it was to find and its only like a 10 minute drive. I drive up to the front of the main building and park there to go in and get my schedule. I get out and walk in and go to the main office .As i walk in an old sweet lady looks up at me 'May I help you" "Yes my name is Isabella Swan and I'm here to pick up my schedule. "OH yes i cant believe your finally here the whole town has been talking about this non- stop about your arrival." she said as she shuffled through the papers looking for the right one. You may think that i should be horrified that everyones talking about me but to tell you the truth i love attention. "Really well i ahope its all good things since they dont know me" "Oh yes here they are and theyre just wondering what youre heres your schedule,school map' and the paper you have to get signed by all your teachers." "Thanks bye" I walked out of the office got in the car and foun a parking space up front luckily there were only a few students there. I have time so i sit in my truck and stdy the map so i dont have it in my face all day. As soon as i had all my classes figured out i got out of my truck and started walking into the school and everyone was staring at me. I find my first class and go in its english with . "Hi im the new student Isabella Swan" I say as I hand him the slip. "Yes I know the whole town has been waiting for your arrivial" he says as he hands me the slip back "You may sit anywhere" so I do i find a seat in the back and before I know it the whole class is filled. "Hi im Alice Cullen" says a short pixie like girl with dark hair pointing in every direction. 'Hi im bella swan." "I know we all know weve all been waiting for you to come. "Excuse me everybody but as you all know we have a new student Isabella Swan well we need to start class so im not going to make you come up here and introduce yourself." He stoped 10 minutes early so i could get the chance to meet some people. "So Bella wonna go shoping sometime" Alice asked. "Um sure I guess I love shoping" and its true i do. "Great so how about this weekend" "Yes that sounds great" "Hi Isabell im Mike Newton" says avery hot guy next to me. "Its Bella actually" "Ok Bella do you mind if i walk you to your next class" "No not at all" "I was actually going to walk Bella to her next class but thank you anyway mike maybe you can go and find some other poor girl to harass" "Hi im Eric" I turn to alice to beg her to help me and shes sitting there laughing but she stops a minute later and says "Sorry boys but i asked her first so shes going with me and if any of you have a problem with that you can go and tell emmett im sure none of you want that now do you?" I turn to see both of them look away and alice say "Didnt think so" "Whos Emmett?" "My older brother and i also have a twin brother his name is Edward." Then the bell rang and i started to go to my next class as Alice asked what my next class was "Its history with ." 'YAY! we have that class together to we also have it with my brother Edward." "Yes alice i just heard you say my name" i turn around to see the most georgous boy ever.


End file.
